The invention relates to an injection valve arrangement.
Different injection solutions with electronic control are known for injecting different auxiliary or supplementary substances such as water, fluid ammonia (such as liquid ammonia or an aqueous solution of ammonia), urea or the like into the combustion chamber of an engine in order to influence the combustion process so that as a consequence thereof the quantity of harmful substances such as oxides of nitrogen, NOx, created would be less than without injection of these auxiliary substances. Complicated construction and space requirements are problems in these known solutions, which is particularly due to the fact that oil is used as a pressure medium for controlling the injection and sealing arrangements must be provided to prevent mixing of oil and the auxiliary substance.